Pregnancy
during her pregnancy.]] Pregnancy is the condition of having one or more unborn offspring developing inside the uterus. In the Muggle world In vitro fertilisation is a Muggle assisted reproductive technology used to help patients struggling with infertility achieve pregnancy.In vitro fertilisation on Wikipedia The Guardian reported in 1996 that doctors who practiced it had recommended against relying on frozen eggs.Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department In the wizarding world Healers recommended that pregnant witches refrain from travelling by Portkey.Pottermore - New from J. K. Rowling: Portkeys Electric Shock Shake had a warning on the box advising that the product should not be used by pregnant witches.Harry Potter Film Wizardry, p. 136 booklet History Merope Gaunt In 1925, Merope Gaunt gave Love Potion to Tom Riddle Sr., thereby inducing him to marry her.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 10 A few months into the marriage, she became pregnant and stopped the doses of Love Potion, presumably because she believed that Tom had come to genuinely love her or would stay with her for the benefit of their child. However, Tom left her, returning to his parents' manor in Little Hangleton. Destitute and alone in London, Merope sold Slytherin's locket, a valuable family heirloom, to Caractacus Burke at Borgin and Burkes for a paltry 10 Galleons shortly before Christmas in 1926.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 13 On New Year's Eve, she found her way to Wool's Orphanage and had a baby boy less than an hour later, naming him Tom Marvolo Riddle after his father and maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. An hour after the birth, she died of complications, refusing to use her wand when she could have saved her own life with magic. Tilly Monk On 20 May, 1995, Tilly Monk gave birth prematurely to twin sons, Jack and Tom.Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films Delivered simultaneously as what their father Dave described as a "bundle," the boys received immediate medical care from "an amazing neonatal team," and were quickly taken to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). Tilly did not learn the news of their birth until she "came around fully" several hours later (presumably from anesthetic she was administered during a Caesarean section). Hospital staff gave the couple photos of both babies, which the new parents used to help choose names for the boys. A few hours after waking up, Tilly was finally taken by Dave to see the twins in the NICU, where they were being kept in incubators, receiving vital fluids through intravenous lines and breathing with the help of mechanical ventilators. Tilly's husband later wrote an article about the twins' birth, which was published in the 12 August, 1995 edition of Metro. Lily Potter Lily Potter became pregnant in the autumn of 1979. Around the same time,The timeframe of the prophecy can be determined as late 1979 from J. K. Rowling's statement during her 2007 Carnegie Hall appearance that the Potters went into hiding when Lily was pregnant, and the scene in Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33 where Snape goes to ask Dumbledore to protect Lily, which must have taken place in autumn given the description of the setting ("...the sound of the wind in the branches" and "Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them..."). Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy in front of Albus Dumbledore, predicting that "the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches" and would be born at the end of July to parents who had "thrice defied" him. The first part of the prophecy was overheard by Severus Snape, a Death Eater who had once been Lily's friend, and still carried a torch for her.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 25''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33 He dutifully reported what he had heard to Lord Voldemort, but when Voldemort concluded that the son Lily was expecting was the subject of the prophecy, he was horrified. Snape warned Albus Dumbledore and vowed to do "anything" to keep Lily and her family safe. The expectant Lily and her husband, James, went into hiding.19 October 2007 J.K. Rowling appearance at Carnegie Hall On 31 July, 1980, their son, Harry James Potter, was born. Nymphadora Tonks On 4 August, 1997, Remus Lupin found Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger hiding out at Grimmauld Place and offered to join them on the mission that Albus Dumbledore had given to Harry. Asked about what his new wife, Nymphadora Tonks, felt about the prospect of her husband going away, Lupin replied that she would be safe staying at the home of her parents. He then revealed that Tonks was pregnant, receiving a hearty round of congratulations from the three friends, and reiterated his offer to join them on their quest. Harry got angry and accused Lupin of failing to "stick with his own kid." Lupin confessed that he felt he had made a "grave mistake" in marrying Tonks, fearing that, in doing so, he had turned her into an outcast. He worried that his child would either inherit his lycanthropy or be ashamed of having a werewolf father. A heated argument between Harry and Lupin ensued, and Lupin stormed out.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 11 In March 1998, Ron told Harry and Hermione that he had heard from his brother Bill (presumably during his stay at Shell Cottage in autumn 1997) that Lupin was living with Tonks again, and that Tonks had gotten "pretty big."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 22 In April 1998, Lupin came to Shell Cottage — where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staying — to announce the birth of a baby boy, whom he and Tonks had named Ted in honour of Tonks' recently-deceased father.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 25 Appearances *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Procreation